


[Podfic] Lay Hold Upon Him

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Desire Increase by Fyre [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Hand Holding, the slow road to intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Fyre's summary:After the Apocalypse-that-wasn't, Aziraphale and Crowley are trying new things.Wherein an angel takes a demon's hand to cross the road
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Desire Increase by Fyre [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916629
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Lay Hold Upon Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lay Hold Upon Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719804) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Lay-Hold-Upon-Him-by-Fyre-ekkaj3)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i54hsl9en6prey8/GO_DI_09_Lay_Hold_Upon_Him.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Barefoot](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chad_Crouch/Drifter/Barefoot) by Chad Crouch  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
